Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a shaver for self-shaving a person's own back, legs or other area that might be difficult to reach. More particularly, the present back shaver provides an adjustable extension arm that allows a person to connect a disposable razor that can be purchased from a store and temporally secured to the adjustable extension arm to allow a person to self-shave their back legs or other area that might be difficult to reach.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
As people get older, especially men, hair begins to grow on the back of a person. For some the hair can grow thick and may cause trouble with clothing and may be unsightly and undesirable. Removal of the hair can take a number of different methods. One method can be to have another person remove the hair on their back using a razor, wax, laser, chemicals or electrolysis. These methods require a second person to remove the hair from a back legs or other area that might be difficult to reach. This problem can also occur in pregnancy or for a person who in handicapped and wants to shave an area that may be out of their normal reach.
For a person to shave the hair on one's own back requires a mechanism that allows access to the complete back to be shaved. To shave the hair to a minimal length of hair or a “close shave” the optimal angle of the shaving blade to the skin must be maintained over the entire surface of the back. The causes particular difficulty because the shape, length and width of a back, the use of one or both arms and the contours of a back around the sides, shoulder blades, the spine and the planar/contoured sections of a back.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,069 issued on Dec. 1, 1992 to Kathleen H. Quinn discloses an invention called the Razor Reach. The razor in this patent has a linear extending straight handle with a pivoting razor at the end of the handle. The razor is pivoted in fixed increments to allow a person to set the length of the arm, adjust the angle and then reach the razor behind their back to shave the hair. While this patent allows a person to shave their own back or other area that is difficult to reach, the razor is a custom razor and does not accept standard pre-existing razors or replacement heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,266,888 issued on Jul. 31, 2001 for Thomas E. Zowaski discloses a Reaching Razor. This patent has an adjustable handle with pivoting elbow sections. While the razor allows a person to reach behind them to shave a back, the pivoting elbows must be frequently readjusted to accommodate the contours of a back as the user shaves the power back, the upper back and around their sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,856,725 issued on Dec. 28, 2010 for Brett C. Marut discloses a Razor With Articulated Handle Extension. This paten has a handle that essentially folds in-half to shorten the handle to achieve a long reach and also to make a more compact size for storage. The patent further uses an electric razor to shave back hair without using disposable razors. While this patent provides a razor that can be used to shave a back, the razor does not use replaceable razors and razor heads.
What is needed is an extendable razor that is easily extendable to set the angle of the shaving blade at the optimal angle for hair removal. The shaver should also accept disposable razor and razor heads. This disclosure provides a solution to the problem that has not been solved by others.